Percabeth World
by Itsafangirlworld
Summary: One shots and two shots and three shots, oh my! This is just a bunch of stories all related to our favorite demigods. Rated T but I'll let you know if some start to lead towards M. R&R! In demigods we trust...
1. Intro

**Hey guys! So my Percabeth feels have been going off the radar lately for some reason. **

**I've worked my way through almost the entire Fanfiction "library" so I figured I might as well write some myself. **

**These stories will be varying, but they will all star Percy and Annabeth and their perfectness. There will be one shots, one word prompts, multishots, and anything else I can think of other than songfics and poems because those bug me. **

**Spelling, grammar, capitalization, and all that should be pretty good. **

**The characters should all be as cannon as possible because really what's the point of writing about them if you aren't actually writing about them. **

**That being said, I am warning you now I don't revise or edit my stories. **

**If anyone wants to be my beta and go over everything feel free to PM me. **

**Usually I do pretty well on the first try. **

**If you are still reading, cookies for you! (::) (::) (::) I really love that ;) **

**Soo...I'm going to make this story T rated and if anything looks like it's going a little 'M' I'll let you know before it begins. **

**In demigods we trust...**

**~Itsafangirlworld**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys...so I'm gonna start with a classic: None of Annabeth's friends believe Percy is real. The gang comes to pick her up on the last day of school and her friends are in for a big surprise. Enjoy!**

It seems insane that after everything I've been through, the most normal thing in my entire life is the thing none of my friends believe. Not that they know about any of the demigod stuff. But I mean, seriously? Is it that hard to believe I have a boyfriend?

Let me start over. I'm Annabeth. I'm guessing from the fact that you're reading this that you already know who...or what, I am. I go to Modern Liberty, a co-ed boarding school in New York City. As you probably already know, I'm pretty damn happy with my current living arrangements. I mean, come on. I live a block away from my boyfriend and just a little bit further from my job. It's easy to spend late nights with Percy and stressful weekends up at Olympus.

Percy and I have been dating for 2 years. We've been through a ton together. We're not like a normal couple. We're soul mates. We're forever.

But when the girls are all lying around giggling about their crushes (can you believe they're not Aphrodite girls? Me neither.) And I tell them I already have the most amazing boyfriend in the world, it's like I'm suddenly a little girl, playing pretend in a fantasy world. Eventually I give up and start on homework or designs for Olympus.

Thank gods, today is the last day of the second semester and I'm out of her for the summer. I'll be spending week days at camp, then driving home to work, sleeping at Sally's with Percy, and then heading back up to camp. It's stressful and crazy but I honestly can't wait. I decided not to tell my friends who's coming to pick me up. It would only result in more sympathetic looks and an annoying line of girls behind me while I wait to get out of here to see if I really am telling the truth.

My bags are packed, and I'm ready to go. There are only 6 hours left before I'm free for the summer. I leave for breakfast with my roommate Amanda. 5 hours later we sit in Math, last period of the day. I can feel my heart beating to the ticking of the clock.

"You must have this entire packet completed before you begin math next year. Try not to lose too many brain cells this summer." Mrs. Elsry really is a ray of sunshine. Mid 50s, divorced, addicted to tacky jewelry and cheap makeup. We all try not to pay too much attention to her. It'll only give everyone nightmares. Seriously, it's that bad.

But in just a minute I'll be finished with her. I go into overdrive excitement when the class starts counting down. 1 1! Everyone cheers and jumps up, hugging their friends and flipping off their enemies behind their backs. I hug my friends who live in different buildings before grabbing Amanda's hand and pulling her back to the dorms with me.

"Come on, I want you to be there when I leave. I don't want to say goodbye yet." Amanda and I have become sisters this past year. She's my best friend from Modern Liberty, and I love her to death. She laughs, running along with me until we reach the dorm. I get my stuff ready to bring down while she sits on the window seat.

"Holy. Hot. Shit." I hear from her side of the room.

"What?" I look up, confused.

"Come look out the window. On a scale of 1-10, this guy is a 69 **(teehee see what I did there? I'm so immature. Sorry, back to the story.)** Walking towards the window I sit beside her, trying to see what she does.

"Where?"

"Right there!" She points. "Ridiculous right? Ugh, no! Sloane already got to him. No fair!" Sloane was resident hottie, bitch, slut, barbie of Modern Liberty. And sure enough, there she is, flirting to death with my Percy.

"Eh, he's ok." I say, sounding nonchalant. Percy can handle himself. I'm not worried...Yet. "Ok, I'm good. Let's go!"

"I'm so sad to be away from you for so long!" We begin walking towards the elevator.

"I know! I can't use a phone at camp, but I'll write you a lot, ok?"

"Totally." We both smile and make our way out of the elevator, now on the ground floor. Pushing through the front doors in the sunshine feels like heaven. "Oh, god, there he is." Amanda blushes. Still Sloane seems persistent, not taking no for an answer.

"One sec" I tell Amanda. Walking over, I slip between Percy and Sloane, wrap my arms around his neck causing him to slide his to my waist, and lift up on my toes until our lips touch, slowly at first, then more hungrily. It's been awhile since I've been away from school. All of this happens in just a few seconds.

The feel of Percy's body against mine is like a drug, I'm intoxicated by his lips. His tongue and his arms as they to attempt to pull me closer, as if it were even possible. I bite his lip lightly, causing him to moan. His hands slide do to my thighs, pulling me up to wrap my legs around him. I couldn't be happier. We back into a wall, not caring what's happening around us. This is bliss. This is perfection. And then...

My cheek stings from the slap. I turn to see Sloane in front of me as I let my feet touch the ground once again. "Excuse me," she says, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Um...I'm pretty sure I was making out with my boyfriend. And I was enjoying, too." I smirk. Not today Sloane, not today." Perce slides his arms around my waist from behind, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, right. Like a guy like that would ever go for you. Why would he when he can go out with someone like, I don't know, me?" This girl is just asking for a knife to be pulled on her.

"You know, Sloane, you're right. Percy," I turn to face him "Why would you go for me when you can go out with someone like, I don't know, her?" I mimic her.

"Well, I like my girlfriends to have some form of intelligence, other than that of the science of the nose job. And honestly I can't really see what she looks like with all that makeup on. Oh, and I also like to do this." He pulls me all the way around so we're face to face, and I know what's coming. And I'm loving every minute of it. The kiss isn't long, but it isn't short. It's just enough to say. "I love you. Never forget that." When we pull apart, Sloane pouts, humphs, and stomps away. I turn back to Percy.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I smirk.

"I've missed you, Wise Girl."

I come closer, burying my face in his neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too. More than the world."

A cough from behind us causes us to turn, and I notice Amanda still standing by the doors, looking impressed and uncomfortable at the same time. I motion for her to come closer and grab her hand.

"Perce, this is my roommate Amanda. Amanda, this is my boyfriend Percy." She sticks out her hand, still speechless and Percy chuckles and shakes it.

"Nice to meet you, Amanda. You got pretty lucky with rooming assignments. How much does she make you study? Did she let you have any fun?" He laughs, winking.

Amanda laughs, too, beginning to look more comfortable. "She's the best friend I've ever had. I love her like a sister."

"And I love both of you. Now, where's everyone else?"

"They said, quote unquote, "we're gonna take a raincheck on the Percabeth reunion." He rolls his eyes.

"Well go get them, I want them to meet her." He runs to the car and tries to get everyone out.

"You are one lucky girl, my friend." Amanda says to me.

"Trust me, I know." I look at Percy, thinking of all we've been through. How truly lucky I really am.

He comes back followed by the whole gang, slipping an arm behind my waist. I begin to gesture to all of my friends. "Amanda, this is Nico, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Leo. Guys, this is Amanda."

"Nice to meet you all. Are you all, like, together?" She asks. We laugh as Jason takes Piper's hand, Frank Hazel's. "And then there were three." She laughs.

"Sworn away from relationships and men for all eternity." Thalia raises her hand.

"Well, that's...intense." Amanda replies.

Leo steps forward. "Single, but not for long, so strike while you still can."

Amanda just rolls her eyes as I say "Gods, Leo, can you go 10 minutes without hitting on someone."

"I don't know," he replies. "Why don't you stick with me and find out?"

"Dude!" Percy scowls.

"I'm just kidding! Chill out fish face." Perce just shakes his head.

"And you?" Amanda asks, gesturing towards Nico.

"I'm more of the silent, brooding type." He shrugs.

"Got it."

"We'd better get going if we want to make it before sunset." Jason says. Always the responsible one.

I slip out of Percy's grasp to hug Amanda goodbye. "See you soon!" I tell her. She nods, waving as we walk back to the van. Thalia takes the drivers seat, everyone else piling in the back. Percy takes shotgun and pulls me up and onto his lap. I feel safe when his arms engulf me. I feel like I'm home. And that's exactly where I'm going.

**So? Not too awful? Let me know what you think in the reviews. Also, tell me what you want to see next and in the future. Thanks for reading!**

**In demigods we trust...**

**~Itsafangirlworld**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So this story will be a Meet Percabeth one. I know this may be over done but what the hades, why not. **

**I had an entertaining disclaimer but then I lost all my writing so I'm just gonna say if you think I own these characters or PJO you are sorely mistaken. All rights go to King Rick Riordan.**

**Amanda's POV**

I don't really understand the point of this. Standing in front of Mr. Blofis' apartment with my parents really wasn't how I pictured my Friday night. And yes, I did fail my English test...but still. When am I going to need to know about similes and metaphors in life? Whatever.

The only good part of this is that I might get to see Mr. Blofis' step son Percy Jackson. He's easily the hottest guy in school. He's been asked out by nearly any girl with enough guts to try. They all get turned down. He claims he has a girlfriend, But we all think it's just to get rid of the bitchy girls flirting. It's weird, most guys would let that go to their head. But Percy acts like he doesn't even notice all the attention. He tries to be nice to literally everyone. And everyone loves him.

I'm busy daydreaming about Percy when the door opens and we are invited in. In front of the door the room is split into a kitchen on the left and a living room on the right by a thick half wall. We go to the right, sitting in the living room and the conversation begins. I take that as my cue to zone out.

Suddenly we hear a thump on the front door, loud enough to resemble a body being pushed against it. we all look over towards the door. "Oh, dear." Mr. Blofis shakes his head. Slowly, the door opens as the one and only Percy Jackson runs in after a blonde girls, pushing her gently against the wall and tangles his hands in her princess curls. He leans is, bracing himself on the wall, and kisses her softly and slowly. They both smile, too engulfed in each other to notice any of us watching.

Paul coughs and they turn, jumping at the sound.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry, Paul. We though you guys were out for the night." The blonde says, glaring at Percy.

"That's ok." He chuckles. "Why don't you come introduce yourselves. Amanda, I'm sure you know Percy." I nod, blushing. Maybe his fake girlfriend isn't so fake.

"Hey, Amanda. This is my girlfriend Annabeth." He gestures to the girl holding his hand and she waves.

"Nice to meet you. You go to school with Percy?" She asks me.

"Yeah. Where do you go?"

"Oh, I just moved here from California." So he wasn't lying about that either. "I go to Modern Liberty down the block. It's semi-boarding so I stay here on the weekends." I nod.

"You know, Annabeth has ADHD and Dyslexia and she still manages straight As in English."

"And every other subject." Percy interjects while Annabeth blushes.

"Maybe she could tutor you. It might help bring your grade up a bit. That is, as long as you're ok with it, Annabeth."

"Um...well, I'd love to-" she starts.

"Come sit and we'll discuss." He interrupts.

Percy leads her to a love seat across from my parents and I sitting on the couch. He sits, pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her middle. I both jealous and impressed of his PDA.

Annabeth tells us the only issue is making time around work. I ask where she works and she just smiles and keeps talking. Whatever. Paul tells her he understands and my parents and him begin to work on time, days, location, etc. They bring me into the conversation and out of the corner of my eye I see her slowly fall asleep on Percy.

He kisses her hair and lifts her up bridal style. "I'm gonna bring her up to bed. I can come back down after if you want."

"No, no, that's ok. Amanda, why don't you keep Percy company while your parents and I discuss." Mr. Blofis replies.

Knowing that means it's my time to go, I nod and follow Percy up the stairs of their two story apartment.

Reaching her room, he turns on a lamp and asks me if I mind pulling back the covers. He slips her into the queen bed, gently pulling back his arms from underneath her.

After pushing stray strands of hair out of her face, he leans down to kiss her forehead. "I love you, Wise Girl." He whispers to the sleeping girl. It's seriously like I'm reading a romance novel. Percy seems like an unbelievable boyfriend. He motions for me to come outside after turning out the lamp and shutting the door behind us. We sit right outside and wait for my parents to finish up.

"Do you want to go sit in your room so we don't wake her?" I ask.

Percy blushes. "That is my room." My jaw drops. "It's not like that though. Completely innocent."

"And your parents are ok with this?" I ask.

"She has nightmares. Bad ones. She'll wake up screaming, crying, terrified. I get them too sometimes. Not as bad, though. We've been through a lot together. We've been through life or death and walked through hell together. My parents get that. They get that we need each other no matter what that means. That the only thing that keeps us sane on those awful nights is each other."

"I had no idea, Percy. It's strange. You make it a point to know everyones name, their birthday and favorite things to do. You try to make everyone at school feel special." He shrugs. "But no one knows the real you. Well, no one but her."

"There's just some stuff that's too hard to let out. It feels wrong to give away something so personal to just anyone. But she isn't just anyone. She's my life. And I would leave my life in her hands just as I would give up mine for her."

We sit talking for a while. I feel privileged to see this much of the real Percy. To see how much depth he really has. We're discussing his mom when the screaming starts.

Percy looks like he's seen a ghost. He sprints back into the bedroom, followed by me, Mr. B, and my parents. Annabeth writhes around on the bed, tears streaming down her face. "No!" she screams. "You can't do this!"

Percy sits on the bed, and as he pulls her onto his lap she curls up into a ball. I can't believe this is the same perky, strong girl I saw a few hours ago. She looks so fragile. So young. "Get us out! Someone, please, help! PLEASE!" Her bloodcurdling screams are enough to stop your heart.

Tears begin to spill down Percy's cheeks as well. I know I should look away. I know I should. But honestly I can't. "Annabeth, shhh. You're ok. We're ok. We're home. Nothing can hurt us here. I swear I won't let anyone hurt you again. We'll be ok." He whispers. "We're in this together."

He kisses her forehead and she stops screaming, still shaking in his arms, body wracked by sobs. He wipes her tears with his thumb as she begins to calm down and stop shaking. Resting his forehead in her hair, they both breathe deeply, clinging to each other for dear life. "Do you want to go back to sleep?" He asks.

"Don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone." She whispers.

"You're never alone. I promise. Try to rest and I'll be back in a minute, ok?" She nods, lying back down. He kisses her forehead before motioning for us to follow him out.

When we get outside the room, Percy drops to the floor, bringing his knees to his chest. My parents, Mr. B, and I all look at him, astonished by what he just did.

"Percy, we-" My mom starts.

"Please. I swear she'll be an amazing tutor. This only happens at night. You have my word, she'll be the best tutor you can get. She just gets nightmares and...well, you saw what happens. But that was a particularly bad one, too. It won't happen during Amanda's sessions. I swear."

"I was just going to say that you are an amazing young man. She's lucky to have you. Of course we still want her to tutor Amanda. We have no doubt she'll succeed. "

"Thank you so much. She'll be so happy. I should probably get back in there, I don't want her to worry." My parents nod and start down the stairs. I stay behind.

"Percy, she's a lucky girl to have you around. There's so much more to you than the dark haired guy who doesn't have a mean bone in his body. I'll see you in school."

"Thanks, Amanda. See you soon." He replies. And with that, he reenters their room, ready to fight off any more nightmares.

**So? Too angst-y? I don't know why, I just really liked the way this one went. The next one will be fluffier, demigods honor ;) R&R, thanks for sticking with me! I'm going to try to update every day or every other day *BUT* I WON'T UPDATE BEFORE I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS IN THE FUTURE! We'll see how that works out.**

**In demigods we trust...**

**~Itsafangirlworld **


	4. Chapter 3

**Who's ready for another meet Percabeth? This one will be a little more upbeat. I'm gonna pair it with a the one word prompt: Videogames. Yes, I know that's really two words but it means one thing, ok? This will be multiple POVs just to give you a little change of pace. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer **

**Jareds POV**

We sat in Percy's living room playing COD **(Call of Duty)**. I'm telling you: that dude knows battle strategy. It's impossible to beat him. I've never seen anyone do it. His mom was in the kitchen making blue cookies for us. I don't really know why she always makes blue food. Apparently Percy has a weird idea that food tastes better when it's blue. She's really great though. We all love Sally. **(I grew up calling all my friends parents by their first names, so that's just what I'm used to)**

It was a little weird to be in Mr. Blowfis' house. It makes him less intimidating in school though. It was me, Sam, Kyle, and Perce sitting on the couch while my girlfriend Sarah and her friends Amanda and Lexi were doing homework on the floor in front of us.

Explosions rang through the apartment from the TV, making the floor shake. "Percy, turn that down! I'm getting a migraine!" Sally shouts.

"Sorry, Mom!" Percy gets up to lower the volume, then sits back down and begins to annihilate us once again.

Suddenly the front door opens, revealing a blonde girl holding grocery bags. "I'm back, Sally! I picked up some stuff for dinner on my way home from school." She shouts.

"Thanks, honey. Just put them on the counter." She walks into the kitchen, then comes back the living room. Percy continues playing while the rest of us just turn and stare. Well, the rest of us except for me. My only focus is beating Percy.

**Sam's POV**

The girl standing in front of us was gorgeous. She had grey eyes and blonde hair flowing down her back in princess curls. Her skin was tan and her body was perfect. Everything about her really was perfect. We gaped, even the girls turning to stare. "I'm gonna beat you if it's the last thing I do." Jared says.

"Dream on." Perce shoots back. Percy and Jared were the only ones to stay focused on the game.

Well, until she walked up to Percy from behind the couch and started kissing his neck. Rubbing her hands down his chest and arms. Kissing his jaw and ear until finally he can't take it anymore. "Holy shit." He murmers, dropping the controller and jumping over the back of the couch to grab her by the waist and kiss her like they're goinh die tomorrow.

We all stare, shocked and confused. Everyone other than Jared, who continues playing, finally seeing his chance to beat Percy.

"I did it!" He shouts. "I finally beat Percy Jackson in COD!" They break apart, panting but still holding hands.

"You're very welcome random kid on Percy's couch. It was a pleasure to distract him for you." The blonde smirks, winking at Jared. "But now that you've beat Percy, can you beat me?"

"You're serious?" He asks.

"Scared of a 'dumb blonde'?" She asks.

"You're on."

She pulls Percy around to the front of the couch, sitting down on his lap and grabbing the controller while he wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

They start to play and she's immediately ahead. She may be even better than Percy. Even while he's trying to distract her like she did to him, she's still managing to bury Jared. When the game ends, Percy just shakes his head. "You are so hot." He says.

She smirks. "You're not too bad yourself." And leans back to press her lips gently against his. When they break apart, everyone, even Jared, is staring.

"Does someone want to explain what just happened? Cause I'm feeling a little like we're in the twilight zone right now." Amanda asks.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend Annabeth. She goes to Modern Liberty. She lives with us because she's from San Francisco."

"Damn," Kyle says, sticking out his hand for her to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Beautiful."

"Hey," Percy scowls. "Hands off."

Kyle just laughs. Percy introduces each of us. "Well, it was nice to meet you all and kick your ass, Jared. But I have a crap load of homework to finish so I'm gonna head to our room." She looks at Percy. "I might take a nap so be careful when you come in, 'kay?" She asks.

He nods. "I love you." He kisses her cheek.

"Love you too Seaweed Brain." And with that she takes off down the hall heading into what I thought was Percy's room.

"Wait..."Jared says. "You guys sleep in the same room? Like in the same bed? And your parents are ok with that?" He looks so shocked it's almost funny.

"Not...how you're thinking about it." He replies. "She gets nightmares. She'll wake up screaming and crying and stuff. We've been through hell together. I'm the only one who can calm her down. And same for her when it happens to me."

"Wow. You guys are really in love." Lexi says.

"Yeah. We really are."

**Yay! That one was really fun to write. I know it was short but whatever. I could make it a two shot if you guys review and say you want it. Just give me some ideas :) Maybe it was a little OOC but what the hell it was fun and adorable. Let me know what you thought! Next chapter after 5 reviews 3**

**In demigods we trust...**

**~Itsafangirlworld**


	5. Chapter 4

**Wow guys! Thanks for all the great reviews. They make me so happy. Heres a one word prompt for you: RAIN. If you have any ideas for future stories please please please leave them in the reviews. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I was a 13 year old girl living in New York. So no, I'm not Rick Riordan and I don't own anything. Except my laptop and my Fanfiction account. Yeah, that I own.**

**On to the story!**

**Rain**

"It's so beautiful." Annabeth breathed. She sighed contentedly as her and Percy watched the sunset from a blanket in central park. It had been a humid day, but the night was a bit cooler. They sat together, hand in hand, enjoying the peace.

Paul and Sally had gone out for the night, leaving Percy and Annabeth to make plans for themselves. Together, they'd decided to just spend the night alone, enjoying each others company. They ate dinner at a nearby pizza parlor and then drove to central park to see the sun lower into the night.

They made up haikus on the way, laughing and remembering Apollo. Would he be pulling the sun across the sky right now?

Percy nodded at her comment, but he wasn't looking at the skyline. He was looking at her. "Yeah, you are." He whispered. She turned to look at him, meeting his intense gaze. "I love you, Wise Girl."

She leaned in instead of responding. The kiss was sweet. Full of passion and love. It said 'never let me go. I want to be in your arms forever.' When they pulled apart, Annabeth rested her head on Percy's chest. "I love you, too."

They lie back on the blanket to watch the slowly lowering sun. They don't speak. Words are unnecessary. They're connected hands say it all.

As the sky darkens, clouds begin to roll in more heavily. Suddenly, the sky opens up and rain pours down. Annabeth shrieks, laughing, standing, and covering her head. Then she looks at Percy. He's standing there soaking wet, as well, lifting his head to the sky.

"Perce, why are you wet? Just make the rain roll off you." But he shakes his head.

"I want to feel this with you. All of it." He pulls her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her middle. They stay like this until Annabeth pulls her head back from his chest, lifting up on her toes and pressing her lips to his.

Maybe it wasn't the best **under** water kiss, but it was definitely the best **covered in** water kiss.

They didn't care about their soaked clothes. Not their sopping hair or the dropping temperature. They had all the comfort and warmth they needed. Together, they could face anything.

As they break apart, Percy takes Annabeth's hand and begins to lead her back toward his motorcycle. They drive to the parking garage under his apartment,** (I don't know how parking at apartments actually works because I live on the Island. Sorry if it's wrong!)** and Percy helps her off.

They take their time walking to the apartment. There's no rush. Tonight is for enjoying each others warmth and presence. For savoring every moment.

Entering the apartment, Percy sees his parents are still out. He runs a hot bath, adding bubbles to the top. Still holding hands, they walk to his room, changing into bathing suits. Sure, with his parents out and the apartment to themselves, two teenagers could have a field day. But relationships can't just thrive on physical attraction. Love is about comfort. It's about finding a home in the arms of another. A complete calm that you experience just from the presence of the one you love. Tonight, neither of them needed to do anything more than feel each other's presence.

After they're both changed, Percy pulls her close, kissing across her collar bone, down her arm, until he reaches her hand. Taking it in his, they walk back the bathroom and enter the tub.

Annabeth sits on Percy's lap, her back against his chest. She leans her head back on his shoulder, completely relaxing. They hear the front door open and Sally calls their names.

"In here!" Percy yells. Sally walks through the open door. At first she doesn't understand why they would leave the door open. Isn't this a little intimate for her to see? Then she sees Annabeth's bikini and Percy's swim shorts.

In that moment, she knows she's raised her son well. Life is about loving someone else. And that is what Percy is doing. With her and Paul out, Annabeth and Percy could do whatever they wanted. But they chose love over lust. And that's when she knew this love would never end.

**AWWWW PERCABETH FEELS GOING HAYWIRE! Please please please leave reviews of what you want next. Also, I'm looking for a beta to check my spelling, grammar, etc. If you want to do it PM me! Love you all! 5 reviews for a new chapter! Also, welcome to lebandnerd! Thank you so much for your awesome reviews!**

**In demigods we trust**

**~Itsafangirlworld**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey ya'll! This one's gonna be a truth or dare. I've wanted to do one of these for so long cause none of the other ones really satisfied me ;) Thanks for everything!**

**I own two dogs, lots of books, an iphone, a computer, 3 bananas, a pillow. I don't own Percy jackson, any of the characters in it, or anything that rick riordan has already claimed. They were sold out of all that stuff at the store :(**

**Here we go!**

**Annabeth's POV**

**Jonas, Matt, Sarah**

Here's the thing about not going to school with the same person you live with. He had his friends, I had my friends, and occasionally they would mix. It's not that I didn't like Percy's friends. But he had his Goode swim friends and his guy friends and I had my Modern Liberty architecture friends and girl friends. Since both groups of friends had met at one point or another, Percy and I decided instead of deciding which friends to invite over on the first night of february break, we'd just invite both groups.

And that was how 15 teenage boys and girls ended up in the apartment while Sally and Paul were out. We were talking, eating, gossiping, just chilling, when someone yelled something about truth or dare.

We all got into a circle in the living room. I sat between percy's legs, next to me sat Thalia, then Jonas, Alexis, Peter, his sister Sophie, Amanda, Caroline, Matt, Chris, Jamie, Sarah, and finally Eric sat on the other side of Percy.

Percy got a water bottle (the liquor cabinet was locked) and put it in the middle. "Who wants to go first?" he asked.

Chris raised his hand, giving a smile that made me feel bad for whoever it landed on. He spun and it landed on Alexis. She groaned.

"Truth or dare, Lexi?" He asked.

"Um...Go into Mr. Blofis and Sally's room, find his underwear drawer, and put all his underwear in your bag. Then when school opens, leave them scattered around his classroom before he comes in."

"And what if I say no?" She replies.

Percy pipes up. "Take off one item of clothing for every truth or dare you don't do. Shoes and socks don't count."

Alexis rolls her eyes, taking off her sweatshirt.

She leans forward on her hands and knees, reaching out to spin the bottle. It lands on Percy and Me. "What to we do?" I ask.

"Rock paper scissors?

"Ok." We play and Percy wins.

"Perce, truth or dare."

"I'm insulted that you find it necessary to even ask." He replies. "Dare."

"I dare you not to touch Annabeth in any way for the rest of the game." I turn in his lap, smiling up at him. Percy leans down to kiss me, making everyone else pretend to gag. He then takes his shirt off and pulls me closer.

Reaching forward to grab the bottle, he spins and it lands on Amanda. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I'm terrified of you and your imagination, Percy Jackson." He smiles, thinking.

"What's it like being tutored by Annabeth? I know I hate it." I slap his arm. "She makes me feel so dumb."

"Well...she's a kind of scary. But I've learned a lot. And I like it when you're there cause you kind of calm her down a little bit. She's less intimidating when you're around." I roll my eyes.

"I'm not that scary! Am I?" Everyone nods. Everyone. I pout, crossing my arms.

"But you're also adorable." Percy adds, pressing his lips to my hair.

It's Amanda's turn to spin and it lands on Caroline. Caroline takes a moment to think. "You know what I'm gonna say." Amanda says.

"Dare." She looks a little unsure.

"This is too easy. Eric, Caroline, to Percy and Annabeth's room. I'll set the timer. Prepare for seven minutes in heaven." They stare at each other for a minute, engaging in a silent conversation. They nod at the same time, standing up and heading to the bedroom.

"Hey, we still have to sleep in there. Be careful." I say. They chuckle nervously, nodding and heading towards the door. Did I mention Caroline's older brother goes to Goode, and that's how she knows Eric? Her brother's not great friends with Percy, but I'm friends with Car and Perce and Eric are close so I guess it's just a weird connection. Still, having to tell your brother you made out with one of his best friends could get a little awkward.

They could always go for the even more awkward "lets just sit on the bed for seven minutes" option. The worst would be if they do make out, and they like it. There goes Eric and Caroline's brother being friends. Just too weird.

While we wait for the timer, Percy and I head to the kitchen to get some more food. As soon as we round the corner, he lifts me up onto the counter. I wrap my legs around him, kissing him fearlessly. I don't know how long we stayed like that.

We hear the timer ring for Caroline and Eric and I jump down, grabbing some bags of chips to bring back to the living room.

"Couldn't you guys at least wait for your turn?" Sarah groans, looking at us. We just shrug, unashamed.

By now, Caroline and Eric are back, both blushing and holding hands. Well, that seems to have gone well.

"Damn." Amanda mutters. "Looks like I'm playing match maker." Caroline rolls her eyes and spins the water bottle. Then I have an idea. Percy can just manipulate the water to land wherever he wants. It lands on Peter, and as Caroline is about to ask truth or dare, I grab Percy's hand and pull him up with me.

He looks confused. "Excuse us for a minute." I pull him to the corner of the room. "Perseus Jackson, are you choosing who that bottle lands on?"

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"It's a WATER bottle, Percy. Are you manipulating the water to land on certain people?"

"Oh! No, I didn't even think of that. But now that you mention it..."

"You are so immature." I shake my head, returning to the game. We come back to see Peter with full makeup from someones purse on. He looks insane.

"Ok then..." I say. "Let's go."

He spins, landing on Percy and Me again. I turn to settle who wins. It's 2/3 with me on top.

"Ok. Annabeth, truth or dare?"

**(A/N This might get a little inappropriate. Nothing bad, but if you'd rather it stay more pg skip to the next person)**

"Truth. You don't scare me. Not one bit, Peter. Especially not looking like that."

He frowns, then smirks. "Well, you should be. Perce, does anyone else from school live in this building?"

"Yeah, Frank lives downstairs."

"Perfect. Everyone, follow me."

We all stand to follow him and at this point I'm getting just a little nervous. When we reach the hallway where Frank lives, Peter takes Percy aside and whispers something to him. "Wise Girl." Percy says, motioning me to come to him.

I approach slowly until he grabs my hand pulling me close and pressing his lips to mine. I should probably have thought this through a little better. But why would I give up an opportunity to kiss my Seaweed Brain?

After about 3 minutes of...heaven, he pulls back, whispers that he loves me, asks me not to kill him, and nods to Peter. Peter then comes over and whispers instructions in my ear. I think for a minute. Everyone hides around a corner but Percy and me. Percy knocks on Franks door and when he opens it motions for him to come out.

And now I'm stuck. If I say no, I have to take my shirt off in front of Frank. If I do it, well...

What the hades. At least he doesn't go to my school. And with that, I'm ready. I think.

"Percy, is everything ok?" He asks.

"I'm not sure, Annabeth just said she wanted to talk to you so I brought her down. I'm gonna head back to our apartment." He waves, going to hide with everyone else.

"So, whatsup, Annabeth?" He asks.

"Well, you see, Percy keeps bragging, about his, um, penis. He says it's huge. But I was a virgin before I met him, so I don't really have anything to compare to. Could I maybe see yours to make a comparison?" I'm beet red. Why did I agree to this? Why?

"You, you um, you want to..." his jaw drops. "You want me to show you my penis?"

I nod, not sure if I can talk anymore I'm so embarrassed. "Look, Annabeth, you're really great. But Percy's my friend. If he doesn't know what you're doing here, I just can't do that to him. Sorry, I guess." I nod.

"Maybe next time." I say, before walking to where everyone is hiding. They're dying of laughter while I just continue to the apartment. "Whoever's next," I shoot back, "I pity you." That shuts them up. Maybe being scary isn't that bad.

After we all settle down, the bottle lands on Peter. I look back at Percy. He winks and for once I'm thankful he's using his powers to cheat. I turn back to Peter, but whisper to Percy first. Percy leaves, returning with a blind fold. He ties it around Peter's eyes.

"Ok, Peter. You're going to play 7 minutes with a random girl from this circle. I choose. Head into our room and wait." He lifts the blindfold to walk and then puts it back on where we can see before slipping into the room."

"Here's the plan: Jamie, you're going to go in there and do whatever the hell you want to him." We all know she has a huge crush on Peter. "Then, Sophie, at 6 minutes and 30 seconds, you're going to go in there, switching places with Jamie and pretending it was all you. This is going to be epic." We all laugh at my plan. Jamie stands, and starts toward the room. I start the timer.

While we wait, I use my finger to smudge Sophie's lip gloss a bit and ruffle her hair. She looks pretty convincing. Then we sit, watching the timer. At 6:20 on the timer, Sophie starts walking towards the room. When she slips in, Jamie slips out, slightly blushing. I give her a high five and I fix her hair and makeup while we wait.

When the timer goes off I yell for Peter to take of the blind fold. "WHAT? YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT? THIS IS A JOKE?"

They both walk out, Sophie cracking up, Peter looking mortified and furious. "And that, Peter, is what I call payback." He flips me off before heading to the bathroom to rinse his mouth, but I don't care. It's too funny to be upset.

When he returns, he sits back down. "So, how was it, Peter? Is she a good kisser?" Jamie asks. He turns beat red.

"No comment." He replies, and we all crack up while Jamie looks triumphant.

He spins the bottle, landing on Matt. "Truth or dare, Matt?" He asks.

"Dare. But please be nice."

"It's a two part dare but it isn't too bad." Peter says. "I first dare you to tell us who you'd play 7 minutes with here."

"Sarah." He replies immediately, surprising us and making her blush. Peter just smiles.

"Sarah, Matt, into the bedroom." Just as they're getting up, in comes Sally and Paul. The first thing they see is shirtless Percy. Rolling her eyes, Sally puts her bag down. Ok kids, if you're staying over, set up your sleeping bags either in Percy and Annabeth's room or the living room. See how many you can fit in each room."

We split up, seeing how many people fit into our room and then the rest head to the living room. After everyone brushes their teeth and gets ready for bed, Percy and I get under the covers and the others into their respective sleeping bags.

"Percy," I whisper. "What if I have a nightmare tonight? While everyone's here?"

"Then I'll fight it off like I always do. These are our friends, Wise Girl. They only want to help us, not hurt us. They'll understand. Plus they already know we both have PTSD. We'll be ok. Don't worry." I nod and kiss him lightly. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close.

"Night, guys." He says to our friends.

"Night, Percy, Annabeth." They reply.

And with that, the lights are off and the night takes over.

**Woohoo! Over 2000 words! That's the longest one yet! I thought you deserved it because the past few were kind of short. I'm not exactly proud of this one. I don't know why I just don't think it came out well. Review and let me know what you think. This time I need 7 reviews before updating. Can you do it? LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!**

**In Demigods we trust...**

**~Itsafangirlworld**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted before I posted this, but I'm leaving for a 2 week trip tomorrow and I'm not sure if I'll be able to update from there. I just wanted to get this out in case I don't post for a while. It wasn't finished but I ended it and it's short but I think it's some pretty decent fluff.**

**Disclaimer: If I were Rick, would I be sitting here writing fanfiction? Hell no. I'd be pulling writing an entire book about percabeth. Suffice to say, I don't own anything.**

Percy can be pretty difficult sometimes. Let's just say when the boy says he hates math, he's not kidding around. Doing math with Percy is like playing hide and seek with Mrs. O'Leary. It's just not gonna happen. Truth is, I don't love math either. The only reason I don't mind it so much is because it reminds me of architecture. Numbers are important in designing anything. Also, being a daughter of the goddess of wisdom makes it pretty hard to totally hate anything school related.

Sometimes Percy literally just sits there pouting with his arms crossed until someone gives in and helps him. That's pretty much what he's doing right now. Senior year and he's still pulling that same look. We got back from school about an hour ago and after him inhaling a plate of blue cookies and me eating a banana, we headed to our room for homework. Well, I went to do homework. Percy only came because I dragged him.

The worst part is that a 7th grader could do this homework. The teacher is reviewing grade by grade to make sure we know everything before we start this year's work. Can you imagine how bad he'll be when it's actually hard work? Gods help me.

"Perce, you can't finish school unless you go through school."

"I'm half god! Why can't I just skip school? I'll be a year rounder at camp." He replies.

"Well...I guess you could do that. Your mom and I could handle things on our own with Paul while I finish school. And then maybe you can come home for the holidays! You know, that could work. I bet Mr. D would love to have you all year. And Clarisse could sword fight with you! You'd have your Poseidon table all to yourself while tyson is down in the sea visiting your dad. And the cabin too! I'm sure your friends would be happy to keep me company. If you're really serious about skipping school, I'm sure we could work it out."

"Ughhhh, Wise Girl, why do you always have to be right?" He groans.

"I don't know...it's kind of my thing."

"Well it doesn't make math any more fun."

"You know what? Let's play a game." His eyes brighten.

"For each answer you get right, I'll take off one article of clothing." He smiles, already loving this. "Each answer you get wrong equals a minute you can't touch me. At all. 5 wrong is 5 minutes. Time starts as soon as you get it wrong."

"But if I get it right I can do whatever I want?" He looks at me slyly.

"Sure, Seaweed Brain. Whatever you want."

"Let's do this." He says.

Grabbing his worksheet, I read off the first question. "What's 5 to the 3rd power plus 5 to the 32-17th power?"

Instantly I can tell he's completely stumped. But then I see he's still trying to figure it out. Looks like all he needed was a little motivation. I smile to myself.

"Um...5 to the 18th?"

"Wow! Congrats, Seaweed Brain. I didn't think you had it in you." I respond.

"Well, anythings possible with a little motivation. Now it's time for you to hold up your end of the bargain."

"I know, I know." I say pulling off my shirt. Immediately, Percy is laying on top of me on the bed. He kisses up my stomach hungrily all the way to my mouth. I put my hand up when he tries to kiss me. "Next question, Perseus."

He groans. "Fine."

"Three plus three divided by three."

"That's so easy! Even I can get that right." He smirks.

"Than this should be no problem." I say.

"It's two! Ha!"

"Oooh one minute on the clock!" I set my phone timer.

"What? What's the answer? You're cheating!"

"You wish, Seaweed Brain."

"How can that be wrong? That's like the easiest question ever."

"Order of operations. Parenthesis, exponents, multiplication/division, addition/subtraction. You have the do 3 divided by 3 first and then add three to that." I explain.

"Well, that's stupid." He pouts.

I lie down on the bed, feeling a breeze across my bare stomach coming from the window. "Calm down, you only have 30 seconds left. Moving on." I say. "What's ⅘ plus 8/10?"

He thinks for a second before responding. "12/15? Wait, no! 8/10. Yeah, it's 8/10."

"Well now you have me in a tough situation. Lucky for you, time's up. But I'm going to add 30 more second for the first wrong answer. But you did get it right in the end, so it's only fair." I slide my jean shorts down my legs, kicking them to the floor.

Immediately Percy is coming at me, and as he's about to reach the bed, I go under the covers. "No touching for...20 seconds. At all."

"I hate that rule. It's stupid."

"It's not stupid, you just don't like it."

"I don't like it because it's stupid." He shoots back.

"What ever. 5 seconds…It sure is warm under these blankets. Look at that! Times up." I'm barely done speaking before the blankets are ripped from my body, replaced by Percy. Not as soft as a blanket, but I'd take it any day.

He kisses me, quickly moving to my neck, down my chest and my stomach, along my underwear. I pull his head back up to meet mine, not ready to get back to work quite yet.

By the time we do get back to work, Percy's shirt is off, his face flushed. I can tell he's distracted. Heck, I'm distracted. "This game isn't about sex, Perce. It's about getting you to do your work. We'll talk after you finish this worksheet."

Of course, he finished the rest of the homework faster than I can climb up and down the camp rock wall. And, damn, that boy was dedicated. He had every freaking answer right!

Let's just say, it was a fun night. As we settled down to nap before dinner, Sally nocked and came in. And for once, when she asked if our homework was done, the answer was actually yes.

**Flufftastic, huh? Just a fun story to keep you happy until I can post next. I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT IN THE REVIEWS!**

**In demigods we trust...**

**~It'safangirlworld**


	8. Chapter 7

**Oh my gods thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm not going to say much about this one other than enjoy!**

**Disclaimer of awesomness and darkness then redness then whiteness...(Tobuscus reference)**

I follow the boy-well, kind of-past a tall pine tree and he suddenly lets out a sigh. I thought he was a just a student teacher in my high school. Then suddenly he's bringing me across the country to go to "camp". I knew him as Mr. (insert grover's last name here), but now he told me to call him Grover.

I'm Lindsay. And apparently I'm not human. Well, not completely human. Just like he's half goat, I'm half god. Seems like a pretty good deal to me. I don't understand why it's so dangerous.

He tells me I'll be staying in the Hermes cabin until my parent claims me. There are so many kids in there. I guess godly parents don't like to take responsibility for their kids. What else is new? Still, I hope I get claimed soon.

"Why don't you put your stuff down and then we'll go for a tour." I do what he says, meeting him back outside.

We walk towards the front of the camp, but a little further right. I see a rock wall, stables, chariots, and...wait. Is that a giant dog? The dog runs right past us and we both turn to see where it's going.

Suddenly the huge black dog knocks over a boy and starts licking his face off. "Hey, Girl! How are you?" The boy says, laughing. "Mrs. O'leary, I can't breathe!" He shouts.

The boy finally manages to stand, still petting whatever this thing is. "Hey, Perce!" Grover waves.

"Oh, hey, man!" The boy yells, guiding the dog over to us. "Who's this?" He gestures to me.

"This is Lindsay, we just got here."

"Welcome to camp, Lindsay. I'm Percy. I'm sure you're gonna love-OOF" He gets cut off by a blonde girl with princess curls framing her face jumping on his back.

"You're late, Seaweed Brain." She laughs. "Why are you always late? I'm going to get Tyson to set your watch back while you sleep. Maybe then we can actually get something done around here."

"Oh, calm down." Percy says, supporting the blonde. "Can't we just take a break from practice for 10 minutes? I'm tired!"

"Nuh uh. I still want my chance to kick your ass. Especially since I'm the only one who can." I see her let go with her right hand to tickle his lower back.

"Hey! That isn't fair!" He shouts.

"All's fair in love and war, Percy. You should know that. You've been part of enough wars." Wait, wars? Is he in the army or something?

"Fine. Let's go." He pouts, dropping her to her feet.

"Let's watch them. They're the best fighters in camp." Grover says to me. We all head down to an arena where Percy and the blonde-I still don't know her name-put on some armor and she grabs a sword. Percy pulls out a pen, pulls out the cap, and holy shit it turns into a sword. That's pretty sick. This camp is hard core.

They begin to fight until I can tell Blondie is getting tired. She pulls out a baseball cap from her back pocket.

"You wouldn't." Percy shakes his head.

"Wouldn't I?" She responds, putting it on her head. And then...she...well, disappears. Percy backs up before hearing her footsteps. He tackles her, knocking off the cap and pinning her down.

"Nice try, Annabeth. Maybe next time." He says. So that's her name. Pretty.

"Hmm…" She responds. "You have me down, but I'm still armed. But I am tired. And it's really hot out." I don't know what she's doing. Until she pulls Percy's head down to meet hers and starts kissing him like there's no one else here.

"Should we, um, go?" I ask Grover.

"No way. This-this is battle strategy. It's her favorite way to beat him. Just watch and learn. About the strategy, not the kissing. I just tune that out.

Two minutes and way too much PDA later, Annabeth has Percy rolled onto his back, straddling his waist and holding her sword to his throat.

Percy curses in Greek. I have no idea how I know it's Greek or how I understand it. "Why do I always fall for that?" He pouts.

"It's called love, Seaweed Brain. More fatal than any sword." She replies, kissing his nose lightly.

"I love you, Wise Girl." He whispers, just loud enough for me to make out.

"Always." Annabeth rests her hand on his cheek and leans down to gently press her lips to his once again.

"Ok!" Grover says. "I think that's enough of that for one day. "Lindsay you can go back to the cabin and get ready for dinner. The other campers will show you where to go. I nod, heading back to the horseshoe like circle of buildings.

One day, I'll be in love like Percy and Annabeth. Maybe it'll even happen here.

**LINE BREAK: HOLY SHIT MALCOM'S NOT EZRA'S KID! NOW WHAT?: LINE BREAK**

At dinner I see that every cabin sits together. Everyone with the same parent are at the same table. Percy's sitting by himself though. That is until Annabeth comes over to sit with him. Wait...somethings wrong here. I lean over to my new brother Connor. "Are Percy and Annabeth related? Aren't they like, together?" I ask.

He laughs, setting down his cup. "Well, Poseidon only has one live demigod son. He has a cyclops son but he's visiting the forges right now. Chiron, the camp director/leader said she could sit with him so he isn't alone. They sat together even before the actually 'got together'. They've almost always been best friends since they met." He explains. Wow. They really have a history.

* * *

**PLOT TWIST...WE'RE SWITCHING TO PERCY'S POV SO IT ISN'T COMPLETELY MEET PERCABETH!**

"I think that new girl thinks we're related." Annabeth laughs. The rest of the afternoon went by uneventfully. Annabeth and I went back to the Poseiden cabin, hung out for a little while, and then got ready for dinner.

Tonight we're having a camp fire. Everyone's pretty tired. Chiron thought it would be best to just chill out for the night. I am completely ok with that. I'm tired out, too. Annabeth seemed to be the only one with energy left and she looks like she's started feeling a little drained, too.

We finish the meal of, well, everything, and walk to the cabin, closely followed by Lindsay and the rest of the Hermes kids heading to their cabin. I swing Annabeth's hand in mine as we walk, happy for the rare peace and calm.

"Wait, what?" Lindsay, yells behind us and we both turn. She talking to Connor. That can't be a good sign. She doesn't seem to notice that we're looking. "They sleep in the same cabin? But you said they're not related!" She says. Oh, so that's what's up.

"It's kind of a long story." Connor replies. "They don't love to talk about it. They'll tell you eventually. You just have to get to know them."

I tell Annabeth to go ahead of me and stay behind to talk to Lindsay.

"Hey." I say.

She turns, as if finally noticing me. "Oh, uh, hi, Percy." She says.

"Come with me, I want to talk to you." I tell her and begin walking towards the beach.

"So…" Lindsay says when we sit down. "Whatsup?"

"I want to explain a few things to you. In Hades-what mortals call the underworld-there's this giant pit. Huge. It's called Tartarus. It's where monsters go when they're killed and where Kronos, the titan, was thrown when his children defeated him. Last year, well, Annabeth and I fell into Tartarus. When we got out, things got better, but PTSD is hard to get over. Nights involve a lot of screaming, nightmares, crying. Neither of us want to be alone at night. No one can really understand the feeling unless they went through it, too. That's why we sleep in the same cabin."

She looks like she doesn't quite know what to say. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how much demigods really go through. Is this what I've gotten into?"

I laugh sadly. "Hopefully not. We're hoping that was the last war for a while. Nothings ever certain, though. We learn not to take anything for granted. Every peaceful moment is a gift."

"You're really smart, Percy." She says.

"Try telling that to Annabeth. She'll laugh herself to Olympus." I roll my eyes.

"Well I'm glad to have met both of you. Everyone here seems really fun and nice." Smiling, I stand and pull her up.

When we part ways to our separate cabins, We hug and wave goodnight. I think Lindsay will be a really nice addiction to the camp. I can't wait to tell Annabeth she said I'm smart!

**You hated it. I know you did. My writing is getting worse and worse! Help me! Don't forget to r and r. Even flames are ok.**

**In demigods we trust...**

**~Itsafangirlworld**


	9. Chapter 8

***Insert authors note here***

**Disclaimer of disclaimifying diclaimness: I don't own PJO etc etc.**

**Short and sweet: just right!**

**Here you go!**

There are some moments you'd just rather forget. Falling into Tartarus, finding out your boyfriend is missing, fighting with Rachel Dare, fighting in countless wars, finding out the boy you thought would always protect you was actually the enemy. Running away from home wasn't fun. It wasn't enjoyable or easy. But it made me who I am. All of these moments have shaped the girl I am today. And that is why, though I'd rather forget them, I hold them closer to my heart than anything else.

But then there are some moments that have you smiling in your sleep, laughing in class, and blushing on the street. Moments like my first kiss with Percy, kissing in the rain, spending cold nights cuddled up in bed. Moments like 7 minutes in heaven during school break. Moments that tell you to keep moving, to never give up. No matter how bad things get, there are more moments to live for. So you live for them.

Tutoring has always been something I enjoyed. I'm a daughter of Athena, learning and teaching are what I was born to do. Teaching about Ancient Greece is even better. It's like sharing family stories. It's not a task, it's a privilege.

But there's always someone who can turn even the best things around. Meet Mark Schwartz: senior, quarterback, dumbass. He's not that someone. But, he asked me to tutor him, and, well, I'd never pass up an opportunity to teach. Percy's not so happy about it, though.

Apparently Mark has a "huge" crush on me. I've never noticed, but apparently everyone else has. He's coming over this afternoon to study. Percy will be home, but hopefully he won't interfere. As cute as he is when he's jealous, I just want to get this over with without any problems. If only I knew what was coming.

Percy comes home followed by Grover, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank. They go into our room, shutting the door so Mark and I can concentrate. When he finally arrives, we sit in the living room. I tell him to start doing his homework and to ask if he has questions or needs help.

He pulls a laptop out of his bag and begins researching. Suddenly, he's moved next to me, so close we're almost touching. "How does this look? God, Greek is so hard. I'm so lucky to have someone as brilliant as you to look over my work." He winks.

Moving away slightly, I skim over his work. I'm supposed to be able to easily read Greek, right? For all I know, this is Chinese. This is like dyslexia on crack. "Well...it's certainly an accomplishment. No one else has ever stumped me in Ancient Greek before."

"It's really that bad?" He asks. "Well, I don't mind staying as long as it takes to get it right." Mark winks, flashing a thousand watt smile.

"Um, yeah. Anyway. The paper is supposed to be on the underworld. I'd start by comparing the Greek underworld to modern ideas of the underworld such as Hell," I start. Mark nods, but I can't tell if he actually understands what I'm talking about. "Then move on to the different aspects. Start with Hades, then the River Styx, Elysium, etc."

He sits back, hopefully starting over. The occasional 'uhhhhh' or 'Shit!' comes from his side of the coffee table, but other than that it seems he's working well. Until, well… this happens.

"Hey, Annabeth?" I nod, looking up. "What's Tartarus, again?"

'No. Don't break down. You're a warrior, not to be crumpled by a little PTSD. Stay strong.' I tell myself. But he just keeps talking.

"It's in the Underworld right? It's where all monsters go when they're killed? It's just, like, a giant pit." I nod, crumbling a little more at each word, no, at each syllable. I'm back down there. And then the lights go out. I can't see. All I know is I don't know anything. There's nothing down here to help me. It's all monsters and more monsters. Percy is here. I know he is. But he doesn't know any more than I do. This is it...this is where the hero of Olympus will die, right next to his stubborn daughter of Athena.

"ANNABETH?! What's wrong? Oh my god, what's happening?" Mark sounds frantic, but far far away. Maybe he's at the top of the pit, standing on the edge, waiting to save us. But he's just a mortal. He couldn't save us. No one can.

Sobs wrack my body and I fall to the side, curled up into a ball on the soft carpet, hard floor. I'm so scared. So scared. Scared. Percy…

Two arms. Two arms pulling me into a soft lap, a firm chest. Two lips, pressed against my hair. Two different hands, holding mine. Three voices calling my name.

"Annabeth. Annabeth, come back to us. You have to stay strong." I hear. But I've tried staying strong and I just can't do it. It's too hard to fight. I just can't do it anymore. I have to give in. This is the end.

"I can't!" I gasp. "There's nothing left." I'm breathing heavily now, heaving into Percy's shoulder as he holds me tighter. "There's no reason to try." I feel hopeless. Utterly hopeless.

"Oh, gods. It's a bad one. She doesn't want to come out of it. She's not fighting it." I hear Percy.

"Annabeth, there are people to rescue. Half bloods to find and save, just like Thalia and I saved you. Problem kids to help like Percy. Egotistic daughters of Ares to show who's boss." I hear Grover plead.

"No...No. It's over!" Why can't they see? I'm done with this fight. I'm 17. Life isn't supposed to be like this.

"Annabeth, what am I supposed to do without my best friend? Who else can outsmart all of my hunters? Who else is going to take care of my idiot cousin?" That's Thalia. My best friend. She doesn't deserve this either. The sobs get harsher.

"You can't leave us. Fight the memories. I may be able to control air, but I'll never be as strong as you. I still need someone to let me know when I'm being a controlling jerk." Jason. My first Roman friend. He can take care of everyone for me.

"ANNABETH. YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME. I don't care how much it hurts. I don't care how hard it is. You are going to fight it because that is what we do. Together. We fight. You're going to come back to me and help me make dinner for Paul and my mom. And then we're going to fight over movies until you win and we watch Harry Potter for the 15th time. Then we'll get into bed and I'll hold you until we get lost in our dreams. You're going to stay strong and fight this because we have memories to make and I'm not done with you, yet. I'll never be done with you. I love you, Annabeth. DON'T YOU LOVE ME ENOUGH TO FIGHT THIS?"

Percy. My Seaweed Brain. The son of the sea who drools in his sleep. The black haired boy who owns my heart.

Slowly, my eyes open until the light floods my senses. . . until I can see my friends. . Mark . . . my home. I bury my head in Percy's neck, silent tears leaving their tracks. He pulls me closer, holding me together.

I lift my head to Mark, standing by the door. "I'll, um...see you in school, Annabeth."

"Mark, I don't go to you're school." I say.

"Oh. Yeah. Bye." I nod as he walks out the door.

I fall asleep in Percy's arm, my hand in Thalia's. When I wake up, everyone is relaxing around me on the couch, watching TV. We get up to make dinner and end up with blue food coloring in Jason's hair, eggs down Thalia's shirt, and tears of laughter spilling down all of our faces.

There are some moments you'd rather not remember. But don't throw them away, because they make the good times so much better.

**Guys, I think that was my favorite chapter. It was so fun to write and the words really just flowed out. LMK if you didn't like it or if you loved it or whatever! I don't know if I'll have internet for the next week because I'm going on a cruise but if I do I'll definitely update.**

**In demigods we trust...**

**~Itsafangirlworld**


	10. Chapter 9

**Give me a W! Give me the rest of the letters! What does that spell? Writers block! I have one more chapter already written and then the well has run dry. Here's what I'm going to do: **

**_PLEASE READ, VERY IMPORTANT._**

**_Leave a review giving me an idea for a story. You can give me names for OCs, one word prompts, ANYTHING! I'm dying here. If I get 5 ideas before Tuesday (PLL day without PLL) I'll type them up, add your usernames to give you credit, send some blue internet cookies your way and have a rapid fire update period. I hope you all decide to participate. There's no such thing as a bad idea...or there is, but I'll still write your story._**

**_Disclaimer: Just as Malcolm is not Ezra's son and Allison is not Scott's girlfriend, Percy Jackson is not mine. It belongs to the king of trolls, Rick Riordan. _**

**_Onward:_**

Athena had decided that living with Percy and going to mortal school was too much of a distraction for Annabeth. 2 days later, Annabeth had her bags packed (by the goddess of course) and was transported to Olympus to live with the minor gods.

5 months later, Percy missed her like crazy. It felt like a part of him was missing. Like he hadn't seen sunlight in 5 months. Still, he went to school and hung out with his friends and did his work because he knew that was what she'd want him to do. They couldn't communicate, but as soon as she finished her work, Athena promised to let her come back to the mortal world.

The final bell had just rang for the school day and Percy headed to his locker. In it, he found a post card with the Empire State Building on the front. Written on the back were two words: "**I'm done."**

Being the Seaweed Brain that he was, Percy had no idea what the note meant. He put it in his pocket and walked to his friends. They were all crowded around Jared's locker, waiting for him to get his stuff so they could walk back to Percy's apartment.

"Hey, Perce." Mike fist bumped him. "Is anyone going to be at your house?"

"No, I think my mom and Paul are out for the night."

"Wait," Dylan interrupted. "Doesn't your girlfriend live with you? Why won't she be there." Perce tried not to talk about it too much so most of his friends didn't know that Annabeth was gone.

"She did." He replies sadly. "Her, um...Parents-yeah, her parents-made her move back to SanFran until she finished some work. She's been gone for 5 months. They're gonna let her come back when she finishes but I don't know when that will be."

"Man, that sucks." Jared said, smiling.

"Dude, why are you smiling?" Percy frowns.

"Oh, um, nothing." Jared wipes the grin off his face.

"Damn." Inputs Adam. "I haven't seen her around before, but that may be the hottest girl I've seen in a long time."

Ryan wolf whistles and everyone turns. There, standing at the end of the hallway, leaning against the wall is the one and only Annabeth Chase.

Percy's eyes glaze over in shock. 5 months is a long time for two teens in love. He starts walking forward, slowly, like he's in a dream. Annabeth breaks into a run down the hallway.

**Percy's POV**

When we finally meet in the hall, she jumps up, wrapping her arms around my neck. I hold her tight, never wanting to let go. "You're back." I whisper.

She nods against my neck and I swing her around, too happy for words. I finally put her down and hold her like I haven't seen her in 10 years, which is pretty much what it felt like.

Annabeth pulls back and lightly places her right hand on my cheek, stroking my face with her thumb. "I love you, Percy. Never forget it." I shake my head and lean forward until our foreheads are touching.

I stare into her gunmetal eyes before tilting up her chin and pressing my lips to hers. The lust is there, but not prominent. Love is all that matters right now, all that really ever has mattered.

But we are teenagers, and soon the longing takes over. I trace her soft lips with my tongue until her lips part. It's not enough to fill the gap that 5 months apart has left, but it's enough to know that we're together again, exactly how it's meant to be.

When we pull apart, everyone looks a little shocked. Well except for Jared. He smiles and waves at Annabeth. "Hi, Jared. Good to see you again." She smiles.

"So, uh, she's back?" Ryan asks. We gaze at eachother for a moment before I respond.

"Yeah, she's back. I press my lips to hers one more time, short and sweet.

"We can reschedule or whatever if you want, Perce." Dylan adds.

Annabeth shakes her head. "I don't want to interrupt any plans you had. We'll have plenty of alone time later." She reaches her hand behind my back to lightly tickle my Achilles Heel. I shudder and grab her hand, lacing her fingers with mine securely by my side.

We all walk home, Annabeth and I never breaking some form of contact. We spend the afternoon playing video games, eating blue snacks, and enjoying being together.

Finally the guys all leave and, well, let's just say it wasn't the worst night of my life. Athena may have been able to take her away from me physically, but it would take a thousand armies of titans to break our love in any way.

Love is the moment you go from me to we. And we couldn't be happier.

**Yay for super short stories because of writer's block! I hope you read my authors note. If you did, I'll be so thankful to anyone who submits and idea. I love you guys so much.**

**In demigods we trust...**

**~Itsafangirlworld.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Just a little pre-written fluff to keep you occupied. Does anyone actually read these author's notes? If you do, leave a review with EZRIA FOREVER.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing. Nada. Please don't sue me? Thank you...**

How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if, wait, was that a squirrel. No it was too small to be a squirrel. I wonder-oh wow look at that bird. And there are so many eggs in the nest: 1, 2, oh I can't wait for tonight it's going to be so much fun. Like when we had that party after finals last year-remember those cupcakes? Oh cupcakes! I just love to bake, don't you? I love cooking turkey on Thanksgiving. Do you think any of the pilgrims were vegetarians? My science teacher is a vegetarian but she still teaches us about the food chain. I guess it's ok for animals to eat animals. Animals are awesome. I used to have a dog named-oh my gosh look at that guy. Damn!

Yup, life with ADHD is pretty fast paced. My name is Olivia and I go to Modern Liberty. I love it and all, but sometimes it's hard to sit in that classroom and stay focused. That's probably why I'm failing science. My teacher suggested I ask this girl who also has ADHD to tutor me because she's doing great. I guess Mr. Lorence thinks she can give me some focusing tips or something. That's why I'm doing school work on a Saturday at a strangers house.

When I arrived at Annabeth (my new tutor)'s apartment building, I was immediately distracted by the hottest guy I have ever seen stepping off of a motor cycle. He saw me staring and came over.

"Do you need help? You look a little confused." He says.

"Actually I'm, um, here for a tutoring session. I have ADHD so I know how frustrating school is. I help other kids with the same problem. I'm tutoring a girl in science today. Poor thing, her parents won't give back her computer until she gets an A." I don't see any reason why I can't blur some lines to put this in my favor. You would've too if you'd seen this guy.

"That's so nice!" He says. "I'm ADHD, too. Luckily I live with my tutor so help is always near." I nod, wondering if he means his parents or siblings. Do all his siblings look like him? What parents have to come together to create this god-like boy in front of me?

"The only problem is I sort of zoned out when my teacher told me what apartment to go to. I know it's floor 5, but I'm just hoping it'll come to me when I get there."

"What a coincidence, I live on the 5th floor. We can go up and if you still don't remember you can come to my apartment and look at my building directory to see if you recognize the name. I'm Percy, by the way." He says sticking his hand out. Did he just invite me into his apartment? Today must be my lucky day.

We ride up the 5 floors, stopping once on the 3rd for a man going up to the 7th. We discuss ADHD, Percy's Dyslexia, school, etc. When we step off the elevator into the hallways lined with doors, Percy shows me to his apartment and opens the door.

"Mom!" He yells.

"Sally's out, Percy. She's getting ingredients for dinner." A deep male voice shouts back.

"Ok, thanks, Paul." Percy turns towards me. "That's my step dad. I'm not sure where the directory is but let's check in the living-." Just then he is cut off by a blonde girl walking up to us, holding out her hand.

"Give me back my phone, Percy. I know you took it. Juniper was going to call me today about Grover's broken...um, foot." She glances at me. The girl's gorgeous. Tan, thin, strong looking. She looks like the type of girl who could have any guy she wanted. I'm guessing she's Percy's sister.

"I didn't take it, Wise Girl." Interesting nick name. "Did you check under our bed?" He asks. Wait, our bed? They sleep in the same bed? Once again: interesting. "And I don't even get a hello kiss?" Kiss? Now I'm just plain confused.

"No, I didn't check there." She runs deeper into the apartment. Percy smirks next to me and leans against the wall. The girl comes back holding a cell phone.

"Anything you want to say to me?" He says, taking a step toward her.

"Nope." She replies, taking a step back.

Another step forward. "That's not very nice." He pouts. Oh gosh, he's too cute. I just can't figure out what's going on between these two.

"I'm not always nice." Another step, back against the wall.

Percy takes one more step forward, pinning her against the wall, leaning his head in so close their lips almost touch. Damn it. "Say it." He whispers. She shakes her head.

"Say it." He whispers again, even closer this time.

"Sorry." She says, barely audible, before smashing her lips to his and pressing her body into him. There goes that. When they break apart, she looks over his shoulder at me. "Percy, who's this?" She asks, stepping around him.

"Oh, this is, well, I don't know her name. But she's tutoring a girl with ADHD on this floor and can't remember the room number. I said she could come use our directory.

Then, recognition dawns on her face. "Wait, Olivia?"

I nod, finally realizing what's going on. "Annabeth?"

"You know each other?" Percy looks confused.

"This is the girl I'm tutoring. Did she say she was tutoring me?" Percy nods, looking confused as ever. "You know what, let's start over, shall we? I'm Annabeth Chase, this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson, and I'm supposed to be tutoring you because you're failing science."

"You, you live together?" Is all I can manage to get out.

"Yes." She says, giving me no explanation. "Now did you actually want to study or did you just come to flirt with my boyfriend?" I'm too mortified to reply. Instead, I turn around and bolt out the door. I'll just tell Mr. Lorence I forgot to go to Annabeth's house.

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Well…" I say, closing the door behind Olivia. "That was interesting."

Percy looks like the confused Seaweed Brain he is. "I'm sorry, what just happened?"

"I was supposed to be tutoring Olivia but I guess she saw you and decided to tell you that she was tutoring me to make herself sound better. "

"Why would she do that?" He cocks his head to the side.

I step towards him and slide my hands behind his neck. Immediately his arms go around my waist, rubbing circles on my back with his thumbs. "Because you're perfect." I whisper and lean in before he can reply. Closer, closer, still not enough. I smile against him as he lifts me up to wrap my legs around his waist.

Percy carries me to our room, never breaking the kiss. Since Amanda "canceled" I have the next hour free. As we fall onto the bed, I can only think one thing:

All's well that ends well.

**Yay for pointless fluff! I'm in Canada! We're coming home tomorrow but I really love it here in Vancouver. The rapid fire stories will start as soon as they're all done. Love you all!**

**In demigods we trust...**

**~Itsafangirlworld**


	12. Chapter 11

**I know it took a while and I'm not doing the rapid fire thing because I'm too lazy :) This is one of my favorite chapters so far so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

It had been a long week at Modern Liberty. Finally, though, it was Friday and Annabeth was headed back to Percy's. On the way, she stopped in his favorite candy store and bought some blue M&Ms. For the first time that week she was actually in a good mood. She wanted to savor it.

She opened the door to what seemed to be an empty apartment. She opened the door the the bedroom to find Percy curled up under the covers, shaking and shivering and muttering something about darkness and cold.

Annabeth ran over to the bed. She'd seen Percy's episodes before, but this just wasn't normal. She lightly rested the back of her hand against his forehead, only to feel a temperature of what must be at least 102 degrees. Annabeth quickly got an extra blanket from the closet, laying it over the others.

"Perce, can you hear me?" She strokes his cheek with her thumb, holding his face in her hands. "Percy, what's wrong?"

"So...so cold. I can't s-s-see. Monsters. Too many monsters. Annabeth. Annabeth." He replies, his eyes glazed over.

"Oh, gods." She whispers, kissing his burning forehead before climbing into bed and wrapping her arms around him in an attempt to stop the shivering. After a few minutes, the shaking becomes less violent and Percy's eyes begin to focus.

"Annabeth?" He asks. "When did you get home?" He tangles his legs with hers and she rubs circles on his back.

"A few minutes ago. Percy, what's going on?"

"Have you been sick yet? Like, mortal sick? It's so cold, and there are flashes of Tartarus, coming and going and coming again. My throat hurts and my body hurts and my stomach hurts. But the worst part is when the flashes come I'm too weak to protect you down there. Every time, it's the same."

"It's ok. You know we're safe here. Both of us. And no, I haven't been sick. Not since, well, no, I haven't. What can I do?"

"Stay with me?" He pleads.

"Of course. Oh, my poor baby, you're so cold." Annabeth pushes a few stray strand of hair out of his face before pressing her lips to his forehead once again, lingering there. "I'm right here, ok? I'm not leaving."

He nods his head, looking so innocent, so young. Percy lies on his back, Annabeth curled up against his side, their legs tangling. She wraps her arms around him, trying to steal some of the cold from the shivering boy in front of her.

Eventually, Percy drifts off to sleep, occasionally mumbling about monsters and darkness. Annabeth slips out of bed and heads to the kitchen after tucking the blankets in around her restless boyfriend.

She puts a heating pad in the microwave for his stomach** (I love those things!) **and makes soup. Finding the small bottle, Annabeth adds a few drops of nectar to the broth. She knows it can't cure mortal sickness, but maybe it'll take away a little bit of the suffering. She hates seeing Percy so weak, so helpless.

Suddenly a cry comes from the bedroom. "Annabeth! Where are you? No! No, I knew I wouldn't be able to protect her. It's real, it's all real." She runs into the bedroom and kneels by the bed, lightly stroking Percy's tear stained face with her fingers.

"I'm right here, ok? I'm fine. We're fine. I'm not leaving you, Percy. Now you need to fight this sickness off as best as you can. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. He nods, and Annabeth presses her lips to his hair. "Do you want to go to the living room and watch a movie? It might take your mind of things."

When he nods, she slowly pulls back the blanket to see two layers of socks, thick sweatpants, and a heavy sweatshirt over a long sleeved shirt. "Oh, gods. Come here." She helps him out of bed and wraps her arms around his waist, running her hands up and down his back. "I'm here. I'll always be here."

They walk slowly to the living room where Annabeth sits him down on the couch and covers the shivering boy in layers of blankets over the hot heating pad. She then brings over the soup and puts in Percy's favorite movie: Finding Nemo.

She slowly feeds him the soup. Half the bowl is gone when he turns green. Percy races to the bathroom, followed by the concerned blonde. He kneels in front of the toilet throwing up everything he swallowed down. "Oh, gods." She sits behind him and rubs his back, hating how his muscles tense under her hands as his body lurched forward and relaxed back. Annabeth pushed his hair out of his eyes feeling the cold sweat under her fingers. "Baby…" She kisses his back. "I'll be right back, ok? Brush your teeth for me and wait here." When Percy nods, she runs back to the kitchen.

Wetting a dish towel with cold water, she folds it and pours a glass of ginger ale. Laying the cold towel across his forehead, she tells him to take small sips of the soda to calm his stomach. When his breathing slows down, they walk back to the living room together, Percy leaning on Annabeth the whole way.

They cuddle for the rest of the movie until he pulls away. First Percy pulls off both pairs of socks, then the sweatshirt and shirt leaving him in just the sweatpants. "Is it hot in here?" He asks.

"You must be sweating out your fever. That's good. You'll feel better soon. Why don't you go rest in bed. I'll be right out here doing some homework. Ok?"

He shakes his head no, lacing his finger with hers. "I don't want to be alone. I'm scared." Annabeth nods, pulling him off the couch and leading him back to the bedroom. They both fall sleep, Annabeth with the light blanket, Percy with none at all. She sleeps a little easier knowing he'll feel a bit better when he wakes up after the fever is gone.

Sally walks in to find her sleeping son and his girlfriend cuddled up, sleeping. As she's about to close the door, Annabeth wakes up. She presses a finger to her lips and gets out of bed, feeling Percy's forehead before she leaves.

When they're in the kitchen, Annabeth leans against the counter. "He's sick. Like, mortal sick. But I guess the sickness messes with his brain and makes the episodes more frequent. He was burning up but freezing cold, then I put some nectar in a bowl of soup and he ate about half of it before throwing it up. He was sweating out his fever before I took him back to bed. Hopefully he'll feel better when he wakes up."

Sally nods. "You could have called me. I was just a few blocks away at work. You didn't have to take care of him all by yourself."

Annabeth gives her a look. "Sally, running away when you're 7 lowers your immune system just the slightest bit. I'm no stranger when it comes to sickness. I'm in love with your son. I'd take a bullet for him, let alone take care of him when he's sick."

Sally shakes her head. "You really are an amazing girl."

**R and R if you want more! If I get more than 5 reviews I'll continue this fic. If not, I'll discontinue it.**

**In demigods we trust...**

**~Itsafangirlworld**


	13. Chapter 12

**Yay for super short chapters because my mom won't let me stay up past 1:00! Thank you for all the reviews. I'll try to keep the story going as long as I can. You're the best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, blah blah blah.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

Percy and I were out at one of our favorite restaurants. Paul was busy with parent teacher conferences and Sally was helping a friend move to a new apartment. It's usually hard to go out to dinner with Percy. Neither of us can read the menu easily and it can be pretty embarrassing to ask the waiter to read it to you. That's the reason we love this place. We've been here so many times, we both know exactly what we like and how to order it.

We sit down and Percy laces his fingers with mine across the table. "I'll never get used to it." He says, shaking his head.

"What?"

"I knew I loved you. I don't know for how long, but I know there was no doubt I loved you. But you loving me back? It seems like more of a dream than a reality."

I smile. "Well get used to it Seaweed Brain, because I'm going to stop loving you any time soon." A young waitress in a low cut shirt and pleated skirt comes to our table.

"Hi! I'm Alexis. I'll be your server today. Can I get you any thing to drink?" She drawls with a slight southern accent, acting like Percy's the only one here. Oh gods, I know where this is going.

"I'll just have water." Perce replies, completely oblivious.

"Ok, sugar. Just holler if you decide on something else." She places her hand on his shoulder and I clench my fists. "I know how thirsty you men are." She laughs.

"I'll have a coke." I say, my voice flat and harsh. Alexis looks up, as if first noticing I'm here.

"Huh?" She cocks her head, her hand still on Percy's shoulder.

"A coke? For my drink, please?" She nods lazily before turning back to Perce.

"I'll be right back, handsome." Percy smiles, still completely unaware of the flirt fest going on.

"She seems nice." He says, nonchalant.

"Yup. Reeeally nice." I roll my eyes.

"Whatsup, Wise Girl?" He asks, taking my hand once again.

"Nothing. It's just...nothing." I don't want to come off as the jealous girlfriend type. I know Percy loves me. But I'm liking this Alexis girl less and less by the minute.

Aphrodite girls would tell this girl off, protect their relationship like staking a claim on a guy. Athena girls, we do things differently. We use something called strategy. And today, my strategy has 3 steps. Get through this meal without ripping anyone's head off, flirt with **my** boyfriend until he forgets her name, go home and have a pretty damn good night.

"Why are you staring at me?" Percy asks, cocking his head to the side in an adorable way.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing you. Flawless." I reach over and run my fingers lightly along his cheek bone, down his jawline and to the neckline of his shirt. Gripping the fabric in my hand, I lean forward. "And I'll never get tired of touching you, either." Percy's eyes are distant, like he's under a spell. I didn't even know I was capable of flirting. He leans in for a kiss but I place my hand flat against his chest.

"Percy!" I try to sound shocked. "This is a public restaurant. We'll have plenty of time for that later." I wink. Percy nods, almost drooling by now. Just then Alexis comes back with our drinks.

"Now, what can I get for someone with muscles as big as yours? A lot of meat I would guess." She winks, I shake my head. Remember step one, Annabeth. Remember step one.

Perce smiles and laughs. I can tell he's uncomfortable. "I'll just have the spaghetti with red sauce." He says, smiling at me.

"Okay," Alexis drops her pad, trying to make it look like an accident. She leans down just enough so her cleavage is at Percy's eye level. Does she not realize I'm sitting right here? Percy doesn't notice though. After he ordered he grabbed my hand, now too busy playing with my fingers to acknowledge her flirting. She stands back up and frowns, realizing that Percy wasn't even looking. She turns to me, looking bored.

"And for you?"

"I'm just going to share the pasta." I say. This is our favorite thing to do at this restaurant: share a plate of spaghetti.

"Suit yourself." She replies, before turning and strutting away.

Percy's still busy messing with my fingers. "Did I ever tell you about my shopping trip with Drew? We were so bored one day we decided to take a trip to Victoria's Secret." That got his attention. "I can't even remember how much I spent there. It just makes me more excited to get home…" I sigh, lightly running my nails up and down Percy's outstretched arm.

"You know what?" Percy says, standing up. "I'm not that hungry anymore. Actually, I'm pretty tired. We should go home." He pulls a few bills out of his wallet, throwing them on the table. I step forward and wrap my arms around his waist. Moving my hands inside his t-shirt, I tickle his lower back and up and down his spine.

"Are you sure? I feel like I could stay up all night." I wink. You know, usually when I see girls putting on a show just to get a guy I roll my eyes. The truth is, it's actually really fun. I press myself closer to Percy, moving up and down very slightly.

"I-I'm sure." He says, grabbing my hand and heading towards to door. Just as Percy is pulling me through the door, I turn back to see Alexis staring after us, a frown on her face.

Hasn't anyone told her not to flirt with a demigods boyfriend?

**So...? I really don't love this chapter but it was fluffy and fun and oblivious Percy came out so whatever! r and r...I love you guys!**

**In demigods we trust...**

**~Itsafangirlworld**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I've decided to do a second chapter for my truth or dare. It might be helpful to reread that one first but definitely not necessary. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm a 13 year old girl stuck in a small high school in New York. Trust me, if I owned Percy Jackson or any of the characters or storyline or really anything, I would be out of this place faster than you could say "Olympus"**

Annabeth slept for 4 hours. She slept soundly in Percy's arms, dreamlessly resigning her body to unconsciousness. The cold night pulled the blankets tight, tucked her body into the warm figure next to her, entangled her legs with his, and pulled her goose-bump covered arms tight to her chest. The cold night seeped through her sleeping defenses and turned that dreamless night into something not very dreamless at all. But with cold nights come cold dreams, the kind that one would call a nightmare: the horror movie of the mind.

She started to shiver. Her body trembled and small whimpers escaped her mouth. Annabeth was held captive by her past. Every morning, every evening, it haunted her. During the day, it haunted her. And in the dead of night, it took her away. It's noises filled her ears, scents intoxicating her, sights blinding while the metallic taste of blood poisoned her. She felt it, too. She felt those unspeakable days like nails on a chalk board. Unbearable.

She held on to reality, gripped the arm of the boy who tethered her to life and squeezed as she thrashed. The monsters came and grabbed her. They pulled her and her back arched as she struggled to stay put. She screamed. A noise so sharp it could slice you in half.

Percy's eyes shot open, as did everyone else's. No one in the house was left asleep. Paul and Sally knew what was happening. They checked to make sure Percy was handling it and went back to sleep. Everyone else ran to see where the noise had come from.

From the glazed over look in her eyes, Percy could tell she wasn't in the room anymore. She was somewhere far, far away, staring at something completely different than reality. It happened to him sometimes, too. You lose track of reality, get pulled into the dream until you believe that it's real. Annabeth scrambled out of the bed, pinning herself against the wall. She grabbed her dagger from the bedside table and held it in front of her. Eyes squeezed shut, as if bracing herself for a blow, hand shaking violently.

Percy got off the bed too, coming closer. "Don't move." she said, voice shaking. "Don't move or I swear I'll kill you. I won't let you hurt us. I won't let you try to bring us down. You're a monster. One swipe and I can turn you to dust." When Annabeth looked in from of her, she didn't see the boy she was trying to protect. She saw a monster that wanted to take him from her. It was like watching a movie, not seeing the truth.

Percy held his hands out in surrender. "Annebeth, listen to me." One step closer.

"PERCY! HELP ME...WHERE ARE YOU?" She shrieks, holding the dagger so tight her knuckles have lost all color.

"I'm right here, Annabeth. Look at me. Look at me! I'm not a monster. You're in New York. You're surrounded by friends and I swear you are safe."

Recognition fills her eyes. Her position doesn't change, but her expression does. There is less hatred, less preparation to kill. She's scared and confused and upset and angry.

"It's never safe. DON'T YOU GET IT? We will never be safe. Never be happy. It's over, Percy. We lost. Just give up." Everyone says they would never give up, no matter how bad things got. Annabeth said that, too. Why would a strong, brilliant daughter of Athena ever give up? But can you blame her?

"Annabeth, this isn't right. Put it down. Put the weapon down." Percy wasn't sure what his friends were seeing through the mist, so he didn't know what to call the knife. Annabeth drops the knife at it hits the floor in front of her with a soft thud. Slowly, she slides her back down the wall onto the floor. She sits there for a minute, staring at nothing. Everyone looks on, wondering what will happen next. And then Annabeth collapses into herself, sobs wracking her small frame.

Percy sits down next to her, pulling her onto his lap and holding her. If he wasn't holding on so tightly she may have just fallen apart.

"I know. I know it's hard."

"I can't live like this. Constantly in fear?" Annabeth looks up at him. "I can't do it."

"No, you **can't** do it. Not alone. But together, you know we can do anything. You know how strong we are." She nods, but the tears don't slow. "Annabeth, think of all we've done. Think of everyone we've saved. It's not over yet. There are more battles to win. There are more memories to be made.

A room full of teenagers look on, frozen. They don't know what to do, so they do nothing. They don't know what to say, so they say nothing. All they know is that their friend is in pain, and they can't do anything about it.

"It's, it's so cold, Percy. Why is it so cold?"

Percy gestures to his friends to grab an extra blanket off the bed. Logan steps up and wraps it around Annabeth's shoulders as she buries herself deeper into Percy's bare chest.

He rubs her back, holds her tight whispering calming words.

"It's ok. I'm right here, ok? I won't let anyone hurt you. I won't let anyone even touch you. You're safe here. With me. I know it's hard, but you have to keep living your life. Don't let them win. Don't let the monsters ruin everything beautiful."

Annabeth remains silent, the quiet sobs a little less violent. Soon, she falls relaxes on Percy's shoulder, tears staining her face. He picks the seemingly young and innocent girl up bridal style and gently lays her down on the bed, pulling up the soft covers and kissing her forehead lightly.

"Do you want water?" She nods and he begins to turn away. Annabeth catches his arm in a death grip, fear filling her eyes once again.

"Don't." Is all she says. It's enough.

"Can you go get a glass of water from the kitchen?" Percy whispers to Sarah.

She nods wordlessly and leaves the room, soon returning with a cup of water. Percy helps Annabeth sit up, supporting her back with an arm around her waist, and she takes a small sip of the water before handing it to him. Percy places it on the bedside table.

"How are you feeling?" He tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Scared."

"It's going to be alright. I swear on the River Styx." He kisses her hair.

Annabeth nods and wraps her arms around Percy's middle, resting he head on his chest. He rubs light circles on her back and her arms, kissing her forehead, her shoulder, her hand.

She tucks her head beneath his neck and closes her eyes, still holding on as if he might blow away.

'Thank you.' Percy mouths to his friends. 'You guys are amazing.' Everyone nods and smiles weakly. Beginning to settle back into the comfort of their sleeping bags, the teens have a new perspective on the green and grey eyed couple.

Percy and Annabeth lay back facing each other, tangling their legs, holding each other tight. Annabeth couldn't get any closer to Percy if she tried.

"I love you, Wise Girl. I will always protect you." He whispers, stroking her cheek.

She attempts to smile, tries to believe him. The only problem is, she doesn't fear for herself. She screams at night for the fear of loss. Of living on without Percy by her side. That is Annabeth's worst nightmare.

**Soo…? I think this one turned out pretty good. I'm having a lot of trouble with using "she" and "he" too much, so sorry if that bothers you. I think for the next chapter I'll do one that takes place in school. Not sure what though. Review with any ideas!**

**In demigods we trust…**

**~Itsafangirlworld**


	15. Help!

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't another chapter but I'm in a serious rut right now. Fanfiction makes me so happy and I want nothing other than to continue writing but I just don't know if I have the motivation anymore. **

**I need inspiration. I'm asking you to help me find that inspiration. **

**Leave your favorite fanfics and their authors, whether its for PLL, Percy Jackson, Teen Wolf, The Host, Twilight...any of your favorites, in a review. M rated are fine, too. **

**If I get 5 titles and authors, I'll continue this story. If not, I will ****_temporary discontinue_**** it until further notice.**

**You guys are my fangirl family and I love you all so much. I know you can do this one favor for me. **

**In demigods we trust...**

**~Itsafangirlworld**


End file.
